


You'll Be In My Heart

by Fox_155



Series: NCT Wolf AU [9]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mpreg, Parenthood, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Pretty much all his life, Doyoung had looked forward to finding his mate.So, now that he had him by his side, Doyoung woke up every day feeling blessed to have him in his life.And not only him. (This is the worst summary I have written in my entire life, I am SO sorry).
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun
Series: NCT Wolf AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152440
Comments: 35
Kudos: 268





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is part of a series, though you don’t have to read the other parts to understand this one. If you want to read the other parts, I have the timeline in the series. 
> 
> Btw I messed up the timeline, so Jaehyun is a 98-liner in this.
> 
> This is set in a wolf AU with A/B/O dynamics. So, there's mpreg, it’s very explicit in this fic seeing how Kun is pregnant for 98% of it. If you don't like that, please don't read it. Did I watch too many pregnancy videos on YouTube? Yes. Am I utterly terrified and decided to never have kids myself but still almost choked in soft sappiness, that I wrote in this fic? Also yes. Am I probably past salvation? Yes, but that is nothing new. 
> 
> I know y'all are waiting for the RenMin and I'm giving you the DoKun, but I also know there are a few who asked for this (the parents-setting/pregnancy and the DoKun - not necessarily in this combo, though... anyway)  
I expect this fic to get next to no readers bc it’s such a niche topic and tiny ship, but I had great joy writing it <3

Pretty much all his life, Doyoung had looked forward to finding his mate.

Whenever his mum had asked him what goodnight story he wanted to hear, he had always requested to hear about the story how she and his father had found each other, or about the story how the old gods, when they had still roamed earth, had found their mates, or about a fairy tale centred around a couple finding true love with the other.

To him, nothing could compare to the re-tellings of these moments of just knowing, of the mates beating all odds to stay together because they loved each other.

The idea to have this person that’d be destined to be with him, and only him, had always been in Doyoung’s dreams, be it those he had gotten at night or those lost in during the day. Even at only 10 years old, he had imagined them already being with him, had silently stored conversations he wanted to have with them in a file in his head. Places he found excited and hoped to share with them, flowers, recipes, instructions, sunsets, laughter, whenever there was something especially memorable, Doyoung wanted to remember it to share, later.

Most of the memories had already been re-told and had resulted in new ones.

The places had been shown and they had discovered more, together.

Doyoung gently stroke the fringe from his mate’s eyes, revealing his face, relaxed and peaceful in deep sleep.

He was beautiful.

Of course, Doyoung thought that. He was his mate, the other half of his soul, how the stories his pack told called it.

They had been together for a few years, yet, his obsession had never cooled down.

On the contrary.

His fingers wandered from Kun’s face and he took another second to appreciate it. There was a bit of chub on his cheeks. He had complained over it, last night. Doyoung always tried to let him know it only made him cuter, but Kun had a differing opinion regarding his appearance.

He was allowed to cut himself some slack when his body was working so hard to allow new life to grow in it. Even if it weren’t, there was nothing that could ever taint his beauty, not to Doyoung that was.

He smiled even deeper when he brushed the same sand-coloured hair from their little girl, who was sleeping right between them, her cheeks actually chubby with baby fat. Well, she wasn’t a baby anymore. Or she was? She was already walking, talking… she was growing up so quickly, it seemed.

She had Kun’s cheeks, but the baby-version of them, with the small, adorable dimples. Doyoung adored them in both his mate and their daughter.

She had Doyoung’s eyes, the feline and slightly sharp shape that people said could look mean. She could be bossy and glare already and Doyoung guessed she must have gotten that from him.

Kun wasn’t a push-over, but he was gentler in his scolding. He was kind. Doyoung loved that about him. Just like pretty much everything else.

As he was still brushing Meng’s hair, Kun started stirring and Doyoung glanced up at him.

His face was definitely a little puffy. Cute puffy, of course.

“Urgh, I feel sick,” Kun groaned instead of a normal morning greeting. Doyoung felt for him and immediately sat up. He took Kun’s arm and pressed down three fingers under his palm, hoping to help him using acupressure.

“How sick?” Morning sickness had already been an issue during his first pregnancy. The healer had given him quite a few tips on how to elevate it for his mate, but it depended on how bad it was. Luckily, the extremely bad mornings, during which it would take Kun over two hours to get out of bed, were fewer than the first time. It hurt Doyoung to see his mate unwell. At least it should be over soon, as he got further along.

“In the area of annoying,” Kun whispered and closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

Doyoung was relieved to hear that. He leaned over their girl and finally kissed Kun good morning. He smiled against his lips and returned it.

Just short and sweet, how they kissed every morning after waking up, had done so ever since their second week of being mated. After Doyoung had finally had raked up the courage to actually kiss Kun for the first time, the night before.

They had been a bit slower than most with everything but the actual mating bite, not only kissing.

Other people had sex in the very forest where the mating run took place. Doyoung had, idiotically, pushed that ahead until Kun had sat down with him and said his heat was going to come whether or not they liked it, and he’d kind of want to maybe sleep with Doyoung before that.

That had been in week three and Doyoung had nearly fainted. His unhealthy anxiety surrounding everything physical had been why he had pushed it ahead for so long.

That initial stifling awkwardness, nerves, and shiness, that had taken three moons to overcome, were, luckily, past them by now. That really had been a time… Doyoung loved how comfortable they had become, how natural it all was, but he could appreciate it even more because he had not immediately had this.

Their talking and moving must have woken their puppy and she started making tiny noises of complaint.

Doyoung reached down and brushed over her head. Summer mornings were warm just like the day or he would have tucked her back in.

“Do you want to eat at all?” Doyoung softly asked.

Kun nodded and opened his eyes again, smile still on his lips, and he reached down to pet over Meng’s head as well, their hands touching as she started wiggling and opened her eyes.

“Nam-nam!” was the first thing she said and Doyoung shook his head to himself.

“Of course, _you_ want to eat,” he squeezed her cheek before laying off.

“It’s like there’s a hole in your tummy, isn’t it, Meng?” Kun tickled over her stomach and she started squealing and giggling, rolling away into Doyoung’s thigh.

Doyoung helped her sit up. Puppies were sturdy, very much so, but he still always worried about his own one.

Meng was the most precious thing to him. He loved Kun, with all his heart, but she… she was just a miracle, for him.

He knew it was the same for Kun.

She had been born from love, as most puppies were, from their love, and his affection for her still grew more every day. She also made him love Kun even more because he was the one who had given birth to her for both of them and Doyoung couldn’t even express how grateful that made him.

“Dad!” Meng looked up and plucked her lips. A morning kiss, of course! Doyoung smiled and leaned down, giving her a big smooch on her cheek and she returned it, emphasising it with a small yell for sound-effect. She turned around and scooted over to where Kun was still lying and watching.

“Appa!” she leaned in first and make her kiss on his cheek just as ridiculously loud and Kun giggled and grabbed her, cuddling her against his chest and kissing her cheeks as well.

Doyoung let himself watch. He had to make breakfast for the pack, but there was no fixed schedule. No one was going to starve, there were other options than soup. Usually, even when they took their time, they’d still be the first ones up in the end.

However, Meng only had so much patience for being squeezed and kissed, and once it got boring, she wiggled away and slipped from the blankets and furs.

Time to get up.

“I’ll bring you something to eat, okay?” Doyoung suggested softly and also rose up while Meng already had crossed the room on her little legs, towards where she had carefully put her clothes away, last night. She started to dress herself and Doyoung knew he’d have to re-do that in a second because it’d turn out all wrong even though it was really simple puppy-clothing.

“Okay. Thank you. I love you,” Kun smiled up. He was so beautiful. Yes, morning sickness sucked, but the pregnancy left him glowing more than he usually did.

Doyoung kneeled down and leaned down to kiss him again and Kun’s hand on his cheek was soft and warm.

“I love you, too,” Doyoung reminded.

The pack Doyoung, Kun, and Meng belonged to was big, very big even. It only worked because they had enough land and because they worked in sub-packs of smaller size.

The main fireplace in the middle of the village was a meeting point. Doyoung and the others in charge of food and food supply came together almost every day, on purpose or not. Sometimes, they helped each other. Especially since Doyoung was still young in comparison, he appreciated tips on how much stock to plan for the winter and on different methods to make foods last longer.

He had become more experienced, too, but if he compared his five-ish years to someone who had done this for fifty, he still had a lot to learn.

Their sub-pack was young, it was the tradition to split off a batch of puppies once enough had become of age. By now, they already had their own puppy, who’d, one day, become a sub-pack with the puppies from the other sub-packs.

“Careful, sweetie, that’s sharp,” Doyoung saved a knife from chubby toddler-hands.

“Have!” Meng looked up with angry eyes. This was what people said she resembled him in the most. Including Doyoung’s own parents!

It was mildly insulting but, on the other hand, she was still so cute?

“No, knives are for big people only. Do you want to help me stir?” Doyoung saw a tantrum come up, so he pushed a spoon into her hand before it hit. He always let her stir water. It was safe in every way you had to consider with a puppy that had yet to develop a sense of danger. Meng started diligently stirring, some of the liquid splashing right from her pot.

Doyoung love caring for his pack. Everyone did in their own ways, but this was his favourite to contribute. Food was essential. Of course, he was also the one growing anxious when winter became long and the prey hid too well in the forest, but it left him with so much joy to see them all prosper.

“Meng-Meng!” another tiny voice called and Meng forgot about her water-duty and turned.

Doyoung and Kun were the only ones who were parents already, in their sub-pack, but there were others her age, to play with. That was important.

Everyone needed friends to grow up with.

“Dad? Go!” Meng announced and Doyoung smiled down. She was too little to keep her back for any responsibilities, children that small shouldn’t have to worry about anything yet.

“Don’t go past five steps into the forest,” Doyoung reminded the older puppies who’d go with her.

“No, we won’t!” some chirps back assured him.

Meng waddled away, her tiny legs leaving her at a disadvantage, but still… she was already growing up so much.

Seeing her development, Doyoung felt excited thinking about the new puppy, that would hopefully soon join them. It wasn’t one yet, it was too risky to think of it as one too early into the pregnancy when a lot still could go wrong, but Doyoung hoped they’d be blessed by the gods and they’d let another healthy pub be born in a few moons.

He had a feeling it wouldn’t stay alone. No one else had fallen pregnant yet, but Taeil, Yuta, and Sicheng had been discussing it. Doyoung knew because Yuta had had a mild break-down at the thought of a miniature-Sicheng and come to him. Just a day after, Taeil had had a mild break-down at the thought of a miniature-Yuta-Sicheng and come to him. And reliable sources told him Sicheng had had a mild break-down at the thought of a miniature-Yuta and had come to Kun.

Admittedly, it was something to just mutely wonder over, to see a tiny person that looked like your mate and like yourself and like themselves…

“Morning,” instead of any of the people he had been thinking about, it was Yukhei, who brought him back to reality. His hair was sticking away all directions, a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

“Good morning, are you okay?” Doyoung reached out and put a hand on his forehead. Early September was still considered summer, it was warm and illnesses rare, but it happened.

“No. Yes. No. Maybe?” Yukhei’s eyes darted around.

Doyoung watched him for a second. He didn’t feel warm.

“So, I have to leave. Like. Urgently.”

“Leave?”

“Yeah. Um. A tree. In the woods. But I’m hungry.”

Doyoung decided he was not going to ask what that was about. Yukhei had come back shaken to the bone from patrol, yesterday, after there had been a break of the border and he insisted it had been his mate.

Wait.

“You’re not going to the human settlement, are you?”

“What? Noooo, Ten told me I couldn’t.”

Doyoung narrowed his eyes.

“He’s right saying that.”

Yukhei chuckled nervously.

“Breakfast?”

Doyoung snorted and turned back to the soup, that was bubbling happily.

“Almost done. Find Meng and you’ll get extra meat.”

“Give me a track?”

Doyoung picked up the spoon she had used and Yukhei sniffed it, then turned and marched down where the group of puppies had left earlier, about ten times as fast as they had been on his long legs.

By the time Doyoung finally returned to his hut with the promised breakfast, the sun was already climbing behind the trees and the pack had been busy getting to work.

Taeyong and Ten were in charge of making sure all their tasks were prioritised and fulfilled so there’d not be a shortage anywhere. It was a huge responsibility, but they shared the title of the pack leader and had Taeil as their ‘second’ if they needed a third opinion.

It was harvest season now, which meant he’d have to go and help out. The harvest was crucial for winter to go smoothly and whenever something wore fruits, everything else became second to that.

Especially since their pack was currently some people down because Xiaojun and Guanheng were in heat and Kun was obviously excused from physically straining tasks.

As beautiful as it was, pregnancy was also risky. For not only what would become a puppy but also the parent that carried. Losing a pack member was not only a personal tragedy, but it also hurt them at the core by weakening their numbers.

They were lucky to be a big and strong pack with rich land, but they had to ensure their members stayed strong and the land healthy.

Harvest or not, Doyoung had a bit of time to spend with his mate.

Alone with his mate, just the two of them until the sun would reach the treetops and he’d have to join the workforces.

Doyoung felt a smile on his face as he sat down next to where Kun was on their small table, sewing a small jacket from furs, that Meng could grow into this winter.

“Sorry, I’m late.”

“Hi late, I’m Kun.”

Doyoung nearly threw the soup and Kun giggled, pushing his work aside.

“Just kidding.”

“I swear…”

“Where’s Meng?” Kun stirred the soup once and smelt it before taking a first spoon-full.

“They took the puppies to play by the field already.”

Kun hummed and closed his eyes, savouring his meal. They just sat in silence and Doyoung watched Kun. It was simple, boring, maybe, but it wasn’t to him. He appreciated the simplicity of it.

“It tastes really good,” Kun eventually said, almost done. His smile was beautiful and Doyoung felt one tug on his lips just because he was so happy his mate was feeling good.

“Thank you.”

“I went through her clothes yesterday. I got a few sweaters that should fit her, but she needs more trousers. Those are always the first to break. I worry that she’ll freeze and get sick.” Kun nibbled on his spoon.

Doyoung nodded. Winter was best spent in wolf’s pelt once you left a heated building.

Puppies as little as she weren’t able to shift yet, but she’d not be able to stay inside for four moons, of course.

“We’ll need to see which she’d keep on, knitted or fur…”

“I don’t think fur will work even though it would be best because it’s warmer. You know of uncomfortable new trousers are. She’ll throw a tantrum,” Kun shook his head. Yeah. He was probably right about that. “Knitted will stretch. I’ll definitely try that.”

Doyoung leaned closer and took the moment between spoons to kiss Kun, hoping for his worried frown to melt.

“Other parents also figured it out. We have lots of people to rely on.”

His plan worked out and Kun sighed, nodding and relaxing.

“You’re right. I’m just worried. Especially now. I worry more than before, I feel. It must be emotions because of pregnancy.”

“You care about her, it’s wonderful you do, I love you for that.”

Kun nodded and wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

“But so do you. It’s so sexy. You smell good. Do you still have a moment?”

Doyoung nearly laughed. It was right, Kun definitely became more emotional while pregnant, but his emotions also shifted very surprisingly.

“I do still have a moment, I always have a moment for you,” Doyoung whispered back and let Kun pull him down lower and kiss. It wasn’t sweet and soft, but heated and passionate and Doyoung smelt the rich sweetness in his scent increase and his own mood shift together with Kun’s.

They had less time for this, but they also weren’t as needy for sex anymore as they had been, once they had overcome the awkwardness of it all and before they had had a puppy. It got calmer once there was a puppy in the equation, nature knew they had succeeded in what was most important – to reproduce – and let the Omega’s heats be milder and less maddening.

Still, it was important to not forget about physical closeness like this if it was what helped you reconfirm your feelings and just feel good.

“Good,” Kun’s eyes were blown and Doyoung pulled him off his chair.

To find a new balance with Meng suddenly in the mix had been a challenge at first. To find out how things had changed, or not changed.

Doyoung thought they had figured it out pretty well and when Kun pulled his shirt over his head before crawling over him, catching his lips again, Doyoung felt pride and pleasure run up his spine.

“So sexy,” he let his hands travel over his front. There were stretch marks on the side of his stomach, but Doyoung loved them because they had resulted from Meng having grown in there, Kun giving him that little wonder she was.

“You are,” Kun breathed back and pushed his fingers under Doyoung’s shirt, pulling it off and leaning down to kiss him again.

Doyoung loved this, he loved everything about it, about Kun, and about being together intimately.

It was too early for him to show, but his body had already softened, a few places had collected fat to ensure he had spare in case times became rougher during pregnancy.

“Oh, Doyoung,” Kun gasped against his lips when Doyoung pulled him flush against his own body, letting their cocks slide together and rub to full hardness against each other.

“Like it?” Doyoung never got tired of this, on the contrary, his body was buzzing in excitement as he let his hands slide past the waistband of Kun’s trousers, over the firm and round muscles of his ass.

“Mm, so much,” Kun’s voice had pitched up a bit and he stared down with glassy eyes, cheeks pink and beautiful.

Doyoung felt slick under his fingers and moaned against Kun’s lips.

He’d never get over how hot it was to get his mate wet for him, to know he could make him feel good and he wanted Doyoung as much as Doyoung wanted him.

Even after years, Doyoung still felt he was so lucky to have him.

Kun clung to his shoulders, breath hot and urgent against where he was leaning to his neck, when he slowly pushed into him, the muscle easily opening to the penetration, both arousal and practice helping them.

This had been scary when Kun had asked for it for the first time again. It had also been scary when Doyoung had done it for the very first time with him. It might be scary again, but Doyoung didn’t want to think about that yet.

He just wanted his mate to be safe and comfortable. Right now, how it was, he knew Kun’s body and he could take a good guess as to what was okay and what was too much without even having to ask.

The slide was always so easy, so slick and smooth, when Kun was so beautifully turned on for him and Doyoung could get lost in just slowly pushing his fingers into him, feeling him warm and hot around them. His scent alone was enough to make him get lost in his head and Doyoung allowed himself to, just for a couple of seconds in which it was just Kun around his fingers, wet and tight, and holding onto him, smelling like home and comfort and unbelievable sweetness. He had a minty undertone, these days, because he was pregnant, but it just made it even better because it was his own scent.

When Kun started to push his hips down, taking him deeper, Doyoung knew he couldn’t just do this forever and he, actually, didn’t want to.

He crooked his fingers and picked the pace up a bit, searching for that spot and found it with ease.

“D-Doyoung, ah, yes,” Kun’s voice was soft and airy and Doyoung felt fingers dig into his shoulders.

“So hot,” it was always so hot, he loved knowing his mate feeling good and being the reason for it.

He scissored his fingers but kept prodding that spot, feeling Kun buck up and gasp and moan beautifully. Sliding a third into him was easy and Doyoung started kissing whatever skin he could reach, down Kun’s throat, over his shoulder and as low as he got.

His chest was flat now, Doyoung could touch it again and he loved that he could, using his free hand to play over his nipples while sucking marks on his neck and stretching him open, always brushing against that good spot.

He loved how Kun was trembling in pleasure, how he struggled to keep himself upright in Doyoung’s lap, his moans loud and uninhibited.

“Please, Doyoung, I need you in me,” Doyoung groaned, lust rolling over his body.

“Yes,” he wanted nothing more, yet, he also didn’t want to let go and lose the incredible feeling of Kun on his fingers, “Like this?”

Kun had started kissing his cheeks, the side of his mouth, and pulled away. His light hair stuck to his forehead a bit, dark eyes so stunning and full of adoration, Doyoung forgot to breathe for a second.

“Yeah, I like it like this.”

“I know,” Doyoung couldn’t help smiling a little dumbly. He liked any way in which he could see his mate’s beautiful face while he was inside him, while he was using his body to make him feel good.

He wanted to see him even more flushed, even more lost in how good it felt.

The prospect of getting that made it easier to pull his fingers out and wrap them against his own dick, using the slick to lube it up. Doyoung loved how Kun looked, stretched over his lap and his cock hard and sticking up against his stomach, the slick shiny on his thighs.

“You’re so sexy,” Doyoung couldn’t stop saying it and Kun smiled and leaned down to properly kiss him, licking into his mouth while Doyoung pulled his closer until he was right where he could feel his wet hole on the tip of his cock, ready to slide inside.

Kun wanted it as much as him and Doyoung loved hearing their moans mix as Kun sunk down, his rim stretching around the girth easily.

He always felt so amazing and Doyoung had trouble to hold still, even after years of having had this. But he managed. He held onto Kun’s hips and focussed on their sloppy kiss, so Kun could adjust for a second.

When he wiggled to get a better position and rose back up, Doyoung couldn’t anymore. He needed to make him feel good. He couldn’t do it while kissing him, not in this position, and Kun knew that as much as he did and pulled away.

“So hot,” his smile was soft and he ran a finger down Doyoung’s cheek.

“So are you,” Doyoung grunted out and brought his hands down to Kun’s hips, feeling him roll and swirl them while moving himself up and down in small bucks.

He needed more and with his support, Kun gave him more, rising up until only the tip of his cock was still inside, then sunk back down, breath breaking as he took Doyoung.

“Yes,” it spurred Doyoung on to do more, to give him more, make him feel better, and he pushed himself up slightly, using the leverage to thrust up at the same time that Kun sunk down.

The small whine of pleasure was enough to make Doyoung’s head spin.

He loved it, he loved him, he loved making him feel so good and feel so good himself at the same time.

“Doyoung, oh moon,” Kun pushed himself up on his shoulders, eyes squeezed shut.

It was exhilarating, it always was, and Doyoung’s thrusts became harder instinctually, Kun’s gasps turning to moans, their pace hurried and almost desperate. Doyoung blindly reached down, feeling Kun’s hard cock between his fingers.

“Doyou-,” Kun’s voice broke and Doyoung was sure he was seeing stars because he could make his mate feel good and because he felt good with Kun around him.

He was close and he didn’t have to even say it because Kun was just as close, growing more impatient and uncoordinated, both of them chasing their highs.

It only took a few more thrusts into the slick warmth, and Doyoung felt himself coming, his orgasm making him moan and grind up and Kun whined and twitched and Doyoung kept stroking him until he, too, was coming, clutching onto him for dear life, muscles clenching rhythmically and making Doyoungs eyes roll back because it was so hot and tight.

For a second, they both just caught their breaths, then, Kun sunk into himself with a deep and satisfied sigh

“I love you,” Doyoung carefully pulled him off his shoulder, so he could kiss him and Kun closed his thighs around him, Doyoung cock still in him, keeping the mess to a minimum.

“I love you, too.”

By the time winter rolled around, Kun was starting to show and it had transpired that there wasn’t going to only be the planned-for mini-Yuta-Sicheng, but also a not that planned for mini-Johnny-Jaehyun.

“Puppy listen?” Meng’s eyes were wide and Doyoung glanced over to where Kun had dozed back off, two fur blankets wrapped around him and making it more comfortable to sleep on his side.

Doyoung knew cuddling time with dad was over and it had become boring – but only for one party involved.

He could stretch it out for another moment or two, so, he pressed another kiss to her cheek and squeezed her tiny body against his, loving how she squealed in happiness.

Kun could feel the puppy now, which meant they’d actually refer to them as one. The risk of losing them was much lower when they had already reached this size, but it didn’t mean Doyoung could ignore it was still there.

Now, that it was already so far, it’d be hard to know they’d not have made it.

He knew he couldn’t let that overshadow the happiness, of course. And he didn’t want to. Worry had her place, but happiness was much stronger, bigger, and more important.

“Meng listen?” she had not let Doyoung succeed for more than the two seconds he had hoped for. Doyoung glanced over and realised Kun had opened his eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he watched them.

“We have to ask Appa if we may,” Doyoung explained. Their hut was always well-heated, he ensured it was, but it was impossible to keep the late January air out completely with the options they had, so there were plenty of blankets and furs keeping them warm during the night.

Meng rolled off his chest and was already almost in Kun’s arms.

“Puppy listen? Pwease?” she softly inquired, probably blinking shiny eyes.

There was nothing to be heard – save for the occasional tummy rumbling – and, from outside, it wasn’t possible to feel anything yet either, but Meng seemed deeply fascinated by the thought of life growing in her father and wanted to listen every day.

It was adorable.

She was going to be an amazing older sister.

Hopefully.

Doyoung couldn’t help thinking back to his own childhood for a second.

His sister had ended up presenting Omega and left them once she had been old enough, but his brother was still here, with the pack. Growing up, they had fought a lot, but they had always made up.

Of course, there had been all the other puppies and blood ties weren’t as thick as Jaehyun always said they were with the humans, but it was still different. There was a bit more time spent with blood-related family, especially when you were younger.

Kun had pushed the blankets and his clothes away just enough so Meng could carefully press her ear against his belly, face set in deep awe. Kun’s hands came down on her head and he gently stroked her hair.

Doyoung closed the distance, making sure not to squeeze their little girl, and placed a soft kiss to Kun’s lips.

“Dad? Meng listen?” Meng had pulled away. For a second, Doyoung thought he was to press his ear to Kun’s stomach next, but it seemed like she was going to look for puppies in his tummy.

“Dad can’t have puppies.”

“No?” Meng looked doubtful.

“No, only Omegas like Appa.”

Meng turned back and Kun had cuddled back into his blankets.

“Ah. Appa Omega! Dad Beta!” she exclaimed and jumped to her legs, stumbling over Doyoung, and hurried to her small chest. She had become much safer on her legs. And she wasn’t as teeny tiny anymore.

“She’s so cute,” Kun whispered and Doyoung felt his fingers grace over the inside of his arm, slowly caressing it.

“Yeah.” Doyoung interlaced their fingers and squeezed Kun’s. 

“Appa!” Meng had returned. In her hands were two stones. Kun held his palm open for her to put the light stone into, the colour similar to his coat – and to her’s.

“Dad!” Doyoung did the same and made sure to have enough awe on his face. Puppies found everything amazing and exciting, he didn’t want to ruin that for her. It was so important to experience the world in all her wonder and beauty.

“Thank you so much, Meng!” Kun pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Like?”

“Yes, appa likes it so much!”

“Dad?” her eyes were round and full of hope.

Doyoung squeezed her cheek. He couldn’t not. She was adorable and he loved her.

“Yes, thank you, it’s very thoughtful.”

Kun held his stone up and Doyoung brought his own next to it.

Looking at them… it actually was thoughtful. His stone was bigger, dark, and Kun’s was light and shiny.

“Appa stone, Dad stone!” she pointed at them one after another.

“Where is Meng stone?” Doyoung gasped.

Meng looked up at him, then immediately turned around and ran back to her chest.

She came back with two hands full of more stones.

All colours, but all small.

“Meng stone. Puppy stone. Puppy stone. Puppy stone. Puppy stone. Puppy stone…”

“Looks like family planning has been taken care of,” Doyoung whispered into Kun’s ear, making the Omega start to chuckle.

“I’m glad to have that in reliable hands. 13 more trimesters of morning sickness and 14 more labours, that seems promising.”

“Aw,” Doyoung kissed his cheek, “But 14 more little wonders.”

Kun sighed.

“I guess. First heat usually comes four moons after giving birth. We can’t slack off if we want to meet the goal before the end of fertility.”

“I’ll take good care of you. Think of all the amazing pregnancy sex.”

“Mm, imagine, we could be having that in just a few short hours.”

“We should.”

Kun’s grip was a little too tight and Doyoung was feeling a little too unsettled for what he should while their puppy was playing with puppy stones, but as long as she didn’t know, it was okay.

Too bad there were duties to fulfil, a hungry pack to feed, and having fun had to wait.

Doyoung almost stumbled over Jaehyun when he opened the door to the food shack. There was a bin of food, that everyone was allowed to freely eat, right in the front and he was almost sitting inside of it.

Jaehyun looked up and Doyoung felt his eyebrows rise. There was chocolate around his mouth. He looked exactly how you’d expect a pregnant Omega to look, that you had just found snacking on the chocolate bars, he had gotten from his (still furious over getting himself knocked up, but caring and worrying and probably secretly excited) parents, in the dark supply hut.

“Good morning,” Doyoung decided that it was not his business anyway. It was the free bin and the bars had come from Jaehyun. The only other person who could stomach them was Jisung. They were ridiculously sweet as if you’d just eat honey straight from the comb. His palate wasn’t used to such intense flavours.

“H-hi?” Jaehyun crumbled a plastic wrapper up. Another problem with these snacks, but Jaehyun usually took them when visiting his parents. Jaehyun or Yangyang, the mate that Yukhei had actually found in the human settlement he had not been supposed to go to.

“Are you hungry?”

Jaehyun flushed red.

“Not anymore.” He whispered.

“Okay. Well. I assume you still should have breakfast and get something that can sustain you a bit better.”

Jaehyun wrinkled his nose, looking regretful.

“I guess.”

Doyoung chuckled. It was kind of cute. He had expected Jaehyun and Sicheng to be like Kun but, of course, they weren’t at all. Each person was unique, after all.

Jaehyun had cravings. A lot of them. Sometimes, it was wild mixtures of foods that shouldn’t go together, a very typical occurrence for pregnant people. Sometimes, it was sweet food. In any case, he took it to an extreme. One time, Jaehyun had been found sobbing over the empty strawberry jam, Johnny looking like he was considering to just go to his parents (who, by the way, were just as furious with Johnny as they were with their son, but there was no puppy-privilege protecting Johnny) and ask for more because humans somehow had strawberries year-round.

Sicheng was nesting. Like crazy. Doyoung hadn’t expected to see anyone do that before the 9th moon, but Sicheng needed to be dragged from the hut by his mates, so he got some fresh air and exercise, and he took every soft piece of clothing or not-clothing to add to it. Really, as long as it was soft and you didn’t explicitly state it was yours, better yet held onto it tightly, it was going to be gone with Sicheng and if you wanted it back, you’d have to wait until he’d have given birth.

Jaehyun seemed very regretful over his lack of self-control, to the point that he stayed in the cold instead of going back to his mate. At least he had brought a coat on his quest for sugar. The fireplace was warm enough to make it bearable.

More pack members joined them, speaking of how late Doyoung had gotten up.

Meng got distracted from stirring her water and instead let Xiaojun set her to ride on his mate – in wolf form. Doyoung checked occasionally, but Xiaojun was holding her securely, not letting go of her, so there was no risk of her falling. Xiaojun was quite good with her, he was high in her graces as a babysitter. Xiaojun also enjoyed being a babysitter, which was, overall, just a win-win situation.

It was cold. No one was going to stick around and most members were in wolf form, which was much warmer. They’d take their food and have it in the warmth of their huts. There were few tasks. Clothes needed to be mended, food made, hunting couldn’t rest, but the fields and forest were asleep.

“Oh, Meng, did you find a horse?” Doyoung looked up and saw Taeil pat Guanheng like he was an impressive creature.

“Howase?”

“You can be a princess, going to save a prince.”

Meng screamed in excitement. Her horse didn’t appreciate it and neither did the sleepy Jeno, who had just been trying to soak up warmth from the fire and now jerked up.

Doyoung remembered that would be him in the very near future when he, hopefully, would have a tiny puppy that demanded attention at all hours of the day.

Well, of course, they would. Puppies were born so tiny and helpless, after all.

He’d stand up a million times a night for another one, of course, he would.

“Where’s Meng?” Kun asked. He had not even bothered to get up from the bed and was knitting while propped up against the headboard with a few pillows. Wintertime allowed you to be all sorts of lazy and cosy. It was wonderful.

“She found a horse. Only, she said howase. I can’t intimidate it well, but it was so cute!” Doyoung sighed and handed Kun the bowls of soups before settling next to him and pulling blankets and furs over himself.

Kun chuckled and returned his bowl once he was in place.

“It sounded very cute, I can imagine her saying it!”

Doyoung chuckled to himself, “Well, the horse will now be busy because she looked like she loved it.” He leaned down to kiss Kun’s cheek and his mate glanced over, spoon still in his mouth, “You smell so good.”

Kun did. His scent had already been off since the beginning, it was actually an easy way to tell an Omega had fallen pregnant before you’d know for sure because their heat would never hit. The further along he got, the more it changed. It wasn’t as sweet as he usually was. Like mint with honey.

To others, he’d smell even less inviting than he already would have with the mating claim altering his scent to not be as appealing to others anymore.

To Doyoung, he smelt even better.

“I feel like we’re having a disproportional amount of morning sex,” Kun grinned and Doyoung pulled away.

“Hey, we have to stay on schedule for family planning, these things need to be practised.”

Kun giggled adorably and kissed his cheek back.

“Of course, the more we do now, the easier it will be to get back into it, right?”

Doyoung hummed and remembered he still had breakfast to eat before eating his mate.

He knew he was really getting the easy way out of all of this. He got to have a beautiful, perfect, adorable puppy, but his body remained unchanged, he didn’t have to go through all the pain directly, he only suffered in sympathy.

Which made it even more important that he didn’t hold back in showing his love and not let his own worries get in the way to cause misunderstandings.

Kun’s body was going to stop wanting sex when it was time and Kun’s own judgement on when he wanted it again could be trusted.

Nevermind Doyoung wasn’t joking when he said he loved pregnancy sex. Well, he loved all sex with Kun, but there was something about his body being softer than normal, that made him irresistible.

So, Doyoung enjoyed himself to the fullest once he had finished breakfast and went on to the desert. That, of course, was getting Kun out of his pyjama and onto his back while settling between his thighs. They were thicker and Doyoung loved squeezing them, using the excuse he got right now to really grab and hold them how he wished he could do all hours of the day.

“Urgh, Doyoung, yes, yes, oh,” Doyoung licked another broad stripe up the same path he had already used a few times, which had made it slick and messy, but he loved tasting Kun on his tongue and tease all his sensitive spots with her tip before going back to his rim. He was loose and slick and so easily opened for Doyoung to push into him, fucking Kun quickly with only his tongue.

The sounds he was making were surreal, high pitched and choked off, spurring Doyoung on to make him come with just this.

He loved nothing more than this.

It was amazing, fun, exhilarating.

“Doyoung, p-please, yes,” Kun sounded wrecked and Doyoung pushed just one finger into him, so he could reach that good spot, deep inside of him, and keep going while using his mouth everywhere, licking, sucking, and teasing while Kun’s words slurred more and more.

There was nothing as hot as pulling back and watching Kun twitch and arch off the bed while he came, Doyoung working him through it with his hands. On his back wasn’t Kun’s preferred position, but it was easier, now, that his muscles started to not work only for him anymore and there was more weight to support.

“So sexy,” Doyoung purred and leaned down, kissing Kun while he calmed down, breath still hurried against his mouth.

Kun kissed him back so perfectly and Doyoung could never not feel blessed with such a wonderful mate, someone so kind and beautiful and perfect.

His own cock ached from neglect, so he was about to pull his fingers out and take care of that, but Kun clenched down and his hands flew down to hold Doyoung.

“K-keep going, I want two,” Kun’s eyes were shiny and Doyoung couldn’t help the small moan that fell from his lips.

They sometimes did that, when Kun felt particularly turned on, and they usually did during his heat. Doyoung loved it when Kun was in heat, giving himself to him and letting him take care of him. It was the only downside to pregnancy: no heats.

The upsides easily made up for it, especially since there still were these moments.

Doyoung carefully pushed back into him, testing how sensitive Kun was, how careful he’d have to be. He felt him flutter around his fingers, but he stayed relaxed and open, his face flushing deeper as Doyoung kept staring at him.

Doyoung remembered the first heat they had spent. How he had kept asking Kun if he hurt until Kun had just pushed Doyoung down and rode him, always pulling off early enough to keep him on the edge and allow himself to cum three times before Doyoung had even once, and Doyoung had been quite sure that had been hell and heaven all in one.

Kun moaned and twitched when he started massaging his prostate, not giving him too much friction, just enough to open him quick and easy, but focussing enough on there to make Kun feel good.

Doyoung loved making him feel good and he knew Kun would make him feel good, too.

It was less ideal, but they had done this a lot, so Kun easily wrapped his legs around Doyoung’s waist when he pulled him into his lap, lining up. Kun’s dick was half-hard on his tummy but Doyoung ignored it, knowing Kun didn’t need to have it touched. Especially not after just coming.

“Kun, so good,” It was, it felt like he was sucking him inside, warm and slick and perfectly snug around Doyoung’s cock.

Kun bucked against him, already past the initial moment of growing used to the stretch, and Doyoung didn’t hesitate to start rolling his hips as well.

He loved this.

He loved hearing Kun moan and his own moans mix with them as he started picking the pace up, thrusting into him, first slowly, then with more purpose and precision.

Kun clung to where Doyoung was holding himself up, fingers digging into his arm, and Doyoung watched how Kun’s thighs jiggled just a bit with every push into him.

It was so incredibly hot!

There was no rush.

He could slow down when he felt too close already, stretching it out to enjoy it for longer

Kun didn’t complain but looked up with shiny eyes, his hair slowly becoming more sweaty and sticky, and Doyoung used the small breaks to lean down and kiss him.

They never lasted long because, in the end, he longed for more and wanted to feel Kun more, so he’d pull away and start fucking him harder again, only to reign himself in before he’d come.

Until it was too much and Kun’s thighs too tight around his hips, speaking of how close he was too, and Doyoung kept pushing into him, loving how Kun moaned higher and thinner until their orgasms broke at the same moment.

Doyoung buried himself deep in his mate’s warmth and Kun clung to him, shaking a little from how hard he came, and it was like a rush to Doyoung, to see him like that.

By the time spring came and Jeno and Renjun left to attend the annual meeting of the packs to search for their mates, Kun started nesting.

He wasn’t going about it as intensely as Sicheng, whose nest had knee-high walls by now, but the instinct was there.

“Appa is boawing,” Meng complained because Kun wasn’t able to run with her anymore, the puppy needing too much space and too heavy now, tiring him quickly.

“You think Appa is boring?”

“Mm,” Meng nodded, crossing her arms.

“Well, Appa will have a puppy soon. That’s a very important event his body is preparing for right now. It needs all his energy, so he can use it elsewhere,” Doyoung tried to pacify her. Meng pouted and wiggled around.

“Puppy when come? Appa is not boawing when?”

Doyoung dumped the cut carrots into the boiling mix of vegetables. Spring meant they were holding onto their last reserves, but his worry over running out was quieted. The forest was coming back to life, the fields, the river. Winter was over and, as most wolves did, Doyoung was glad and looking forward to the warmer and easier seasons.

“When will the puppy come? We don’t know. It depends on many things, so we just wait,” Doyoung understood her impatience. He was impatient, too. The last moon was hard on an Omega’s body and the riskiest thing in pregnancy was actually the birth, so he was looking forward to that part being over and to finally, hopefully, holding his puppy.

“Boawing,” Meng breathed and took a sip right from the pot of water she was stilling, “Needes more herbs!” she looked up, brows furrowed and apparently expecting Doyoung to give her herbs.

Did he say that like that? He must be, it sounded like she was replicating a sentence she had picked up.

Oh, moon.

“If you need anything, you’ll have to find it. Herbs grow in the soil of the herb garden. You’ll have to go and find them to add to your cooking,” Doyoung explained. Of course, he had a broad collection of dried herbs, acquired over the last cycle of seasons, but those were his and he needed them. Puppies had to learn things didn’t fall from the sky. He loved her, but he knew he had a duty to raise her to become skilled and educated, so she could help sustain a pack in the future, and by that sustain her own life.

“Hm. Okay. Meng can go?” Meng looked up with puppy eyes and Doyoung nodded. The garden was between the supply huts, he could have an eye on her.

It was a weird state of transition, he felt himself in, with Kun, with Meng, the last days during which it was only the three of them, yet he wasn’t sad they were because what would be after could be even more wonderful.

“Dad! Look! Good herbs?” Meng yelled from the garden, holding something up. There wasn’t much growing there, only a few plants were sturdy enough to make it through the snow and frost, but also some weed stubbornly kept sprouting there, so it could be any of those.

“You’ll have to come and show dad. Dad cannot see that far!”

As it turned out, there might be a fourth puppy this year.

Renjun’s mate was smelling kind of off and it all fit. Two moons had not yet passed, so there was no confirmation, but their midwife had been doing this for longer and she could smell a pregnancy on an Omega before their heat was even over.

Jaemin had been in heat during the meeting of the packs, where Renjun had very easily found him even after his worries of possibly failing to do so.

Doyoung had been sure if his mate was there, he’d find them and he had been right. He had never heard of a couple not finding each other. The gods had made it so that no one would end up alone. They found the right fit for everyone, even if the right fit might be unexpected, how his Alpha brother had found a mate in another Alpha, who simply complete him perfectly.

Obviously, neither of the two newly-mated had bothered to think about the potion to avoid this, nevermind no one would have had it.

Luckily, they seemed none too worried. Doyoung knew most wolves weren’t ready to be parents so young, but since fate had decided otherwise for these two, it was good they were apparently going to make the best of the situation.

There were many people who could help them, not only him and Kun as experienced parents, but also everyone else in their sub-pack or even outside of it. Just how Doyoung and Kun could entrust Meng to anyone and have a bit of alone time when they needed it. And how they’d be able to entrust puppy number two to anyone, in the future.

“This is pregnancy hell. If my uterus could talk, it’d be very loudly complaining about how unfair it is there’s no puppy for it all day and you’d probably kick me from the village because it’d be so annoying. It IS so annoying because it certainly is doing its all to mess with my head,” Ten complained while skinning one of the rabbits the hunting team had caught today.

“Honestly, It just sounds like you want to have a puppy, too, though?” Jaehyun was also trying to skin a rabbit, but where Ten was already on his third, he was struggling with number one and the skin was probably going to not be usable once he was done, “That’s not a bad thing, is it?” It was understandable, Jaehyung had not learnt these skills growing up. He needed to now and he was so hardworking while trying his all, no one could seriously be upset with him.

With his hands dirty, Jaehyun dove headfirst into the bows of raisins next to his working station every other minute or so. Unlike Kun’s first trimester sickness, that had always left him, Jaehyun cravings were flourishing and the rounder his belly, the more obsessed with catering to every single one of them Johnny became. It was amazing to see there was still room to become more whipped, but Doyoung had no room to talk. He loved his pregnant Kun so much, he understood it was the same for other couples, too.

“I am still very conflicted about that. Preferably, I’d like to skip to the 10th month, postpartum,” Ten wrinkled his nose.

Once more, Doyoung thought he was really privileged. Yes, he worried about Kun and he felt for him, but that was just a shadow of what Kun experienced. Yet, Doyoung got a puppy, by the end of it, that was just as much half of him as it was Kun.

It was easy to talk, for a Beta or Alpha, so he didn’t because it wasn’t his place.

“Nevermind I couldn’t really do my duties. I hate that,” Ten muttered.

“Well, you’d probably have to cut back a bit,” Jaehyun nodded slowly, understanding. Again, pregnancy was a risk, not only for the growing life but also for the carrier.

Ten was their leader, together with Taeyong. He did border patrol often and he was very involved, had a lot of responsibility. That might not mix with pregnancy too well. He’d have to make that decision more carefully than most pack members.

Still, Doyoung knew their pack was strong, there was Taeil to support Taeyong, too. They’d all support them if needed, so they could make a decision for themselves and give Ten the break he’d need.

“Daaaaaad!” Doyoung was ripped from his musings when he heard Meng’s cry and turned around, looking for the reason for her upset.

She came running on her tiny legs, tears down her cheeks and Doyoung’s heart sunk. He hated to see her cry. What had happened?

He quickly cleaned the dirt off his hands on his towel and kneeled down so she could run right into his arms and he picked her off the ground, holding her tight. She was becoming heavy, these days.

She clung to his shirt, sobs shaking her body and Doyoung gently rocked her back and forth.

“What’s wrong, Meng? Are you hurt?”

Doyoung carefully sniffed, but there was only the scent of the rabbits’ blood, not hers.

“M-M-M-Mr Fwowa l-l-leg hurt!”

Doyoung felt a sense of relief to know she wasn’t hurt physically.

Mr Flower was her favourite plushy, the one she often brought with her to play. He had gotten hurt before and they had fixed him right back up.

“Oh no! What happened?” Doyoung tried to feel if she had him anywhere on herself, but he only felt a tiny puppy still shaking from her crying, no plushy.

Her blubbering of explanations was too disconnected to really make sense, but Doyoung managed to get the most vital information out of it, which was where the toy was and which leg he had lost today.

He excused himself and Ten said this was why he also wasn’t sure about this whole puppy thing, but he’d skin Doyoung’s rabbits for him.

So at least he could focus on the recovery of Mr Flower now.

He found him right where the other puppies were still playing, lying in what looked like an emergency hospital everyone else had built up.

The leg had definitely been amputated and Doyoung also wondered when he had gotten so many new stains. Toys got dirty, it was part of the deal, but he always tried to wash him regularly.

Meng had somewhat calmed from the shock, but refused to walk and Doyoung decided right now was not the time to discuss this, so, he just carried her and her hurt plushy home.

Kun wasn’t there, he had gone to collect herbs to dye clothes, but his scent was still in the hut. The nest was spotless and Meng very carefully sat down next to it. Even a puppy knew where some boundaries were. When Kun was there, he wanted her and Doyoung with him in there, but when he wasn’t, no one dared to touch it.

“Alright, let’s save Mr Flower’s leg, shall we? Look, the rip is very clean. We’ll re-attach his leg and then we can put a bandage on to let him heal and he’ll be right back to normal.”

Meng nodded, stroking over the head of the humanoid being.

She kept holding him while Doyoung carefully sewed the leg back in place, trying his best to cover all edges and make it look almost how it had.

Once the impromptu operation was done and Doyoung wrapped a piece of cloth, that had once been a leftover and since become a toy, too, around the ‘healing’ rip, she returned to brighter spirits.

However, before Doyoung could suggest she should go back to play with her friends so he could finish skinning rabbits, the door was opened and Kun and Taeil came inside, the former looking very pale and a little out of it, supported on the Beta.

Immediately, Doyoung was on his feet, hurrying over to check on his mate.

“What’s wrong?”

“Contractions,” Kun smiled because, well, this was sort of the goal and it was a lot better than a sprained ankle or potentially worse, but

Oh.

Oh, moon.

This had definitely, obviously, happened before and it was _not_ Doyoung’s place to freak out, but he internally still did, just a bit.

Contractions meant it was time, the puppy would come within the next hour to two days, depending on how easy it would be.

“Appa hurt?” Meng suddenly asked and Doyoung remembered this was not something for a puppy to witness.

“No, appa isn’t hurt,” Kun chirped and let Doyoung and Taeil help him sit down on the bed, Meng crawling up to him immediately, clutching the repaired Mr Flower.

“No?”

“No, the puppy wants to come now.”

“Ohhhh,” Meng’s eyes widened and she nodded wildly, then jumped up.

“Dad! Puppy come! Fast! Xiaoxiao go place now!”

Doyoung felt reluctant to leave Kun, but he also knew it was going to take a little longer and he could make sure to bring Meng to Xiaojun, who’d take her to where the others would entertain the puppies, far away from the village.

“I’ll alert everyone. Um. Be right back.”

“Try to not faint on the way,” Taeil laughed and Doyoung guessed if the slightly sick feeling was anything to go by, it was a worry to have.

“I’ll get back at you!” Doyoung muttered before he let Meng drag him from their hut.

“Do that, you’ll have plenty of chances,” Taeil called after him.

Doyoung guessed he might. Taeil was very, very sensitive when it came to Sicheng and his wellbeing. He also was when it came to Yuta, but Yuta also had these slightly non-self-conserving tendencies, so, while it made a whole lot of sense to worry he’d accidentally become collateral, there also had been more situations before, that had somewhat desensitised even Taeil.

It had become better, but Taeil had been through quite some things growing up with regular news including Yuta going to slide in the first snow and ending in the dangerous stream…

So, Doyoung dropped his puppy off and then had to explain that she’d actually have to stay there and they’d not just go back and the puppy would already be there.

He then informed Taeyong, who’d tell everyone else, and found their midwife, who first finished her tea and said she had had a feeling it’d happen, so she had packed everything in the morning.

Doyoung wasn’t sure if people could actually talk to the gods, but if they could, he was convinced she had a direct line.

He didn’t dare ask if she also knew if it’d go well. If she did, he’d rather not know it beforehand in case she had bad news.

But it was his duty to keep calm and he managed to, somehow, not lose it while waiting, waiting, waiting, and waiting until the puppy finally was in the right position and that didn’t really give him any chance to worry anymore because there were other things on his mind.

Like the question whether this was actually worth it or if his hand was ever going to recover from Kun downright crushing it.

But the second the first scream filled the room, that also was no longer important and all that mattered was the small bundle of life, that was the reason for it.

“Ah, it’s another healthy girl, told you the cards didn’t lie.”

Doyoung didn’t really care. As if that mattered.

All that mattered was that she was healthy and that Kun was, and the tears of happiness he felt in his eyes were just part of it.

She was tiny, tiny, tiny and pink on Kun’s chest and her screams ceased when the warmth of her father seeped into her skin, promising safety.

“Hello, little puppy,” Kun whispered and tiredly stroked over her head.

Doyoung reached down to also feel her, know she was actually here now. Her skin was still sticky and wet and they’d have to get her cleaned and wrapped up so she’d not start freezing, but all had a second or more before it needed to be done.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kun glanced up and Doyoung had to rip his eyes from her.

“She is. A tiny miracle. Thank you,” Doyoung leaned down and kissed Kun’s cheek, feeling him smile.

“She feels like Miyoung to me, doesn’t she?” Kun whispered.

“If anyone tells me about the joys of parenthood again, I will go feral.”

“Tennie, morning sickness isn’t going to be forever now, Kun sa-“

“Did I fucking stutter?”

Doyoung watched Ten jump into his mate’s face only to turn into a sobbing mess and blubbering confessions of love a second later.

“Dad, try!”

Doyoung turned from his daily source of entertainment and leaned down. Meng was taking her task as older sister very seriously and that also included cooking. She still didn’t get knives or hot things, but she was ripping apart the spinach with great joy and it was actually helpful, too.

More helpful than Jisung, who had butchered the vegetables and disappeared into thin air.

“What should dad try?”

“The Meng-spinich.” Meng had some green on her teeth. Aha.

“The spinach? It needs to be cooked first, to turn soft.”

“Oh,” her mouth turned into a cut little O and Doyoung chuckled.

“It’s not harmful.”

“No?”

“No.”

“So, dad tries?” she held out a small piece and Doyoung guessed he might as well.

“Yes, tastes very good. Good job, Meng,” Doyoung nodded in approval and Meng beamed. Something caught her eye and she squeaked, then grabbed another piece of spinach and hurried over.

Doyoung turned to see Kun come from the forest, a small basket in his hand and Miyoung tied to his chest securely, where she was either napping or enjoying her father’s proximity.

“Appa, appa, appa, try, try, try, the Meng-spinitach very good is!”

“Oh, you made spinach? All on your own?”

“Yes, all own!”

“Wow, amazing! Okay, appa will try it right away, just a second.”

Doyoung had already stepped over and accepted the basket. Some spices were the best when you cut them before the sun was up. Kun had been slipping back into his duties, his body recovering and strengthening quickly to the point of only a bit of extra softness lingering, that’d take longer to melt away or maybe was here to stay. Doyoung was not opposed to that.

He opened the tight knot that was holding Miyoung in against him and Doyoung helped him unfasted the puppy and took her. She was so light and small in comparison to her sister, but both were so precious…

“Hey, Miyoung, did you have a good morning with appa?” Doyoung whispered and smiled at her, stroking over her soft cheeks while Kun kneeled down to finally have his spinach.

He loved her so much. Yes, it was hard to be woken up every single night and Meng often slept elsewhere because it annoyed her.

There were plenty of places for her to crash. His parents’, his brother’s, Xiaojun’s, or Jaemin’s, who was adorably obsessed with puppies.

Puppies included Jisung even though Jisung was not one anymore after he had gone into heat. Jisung tried to be grumbly and pretend he didn’t love Jaemin babying him. The entire situation was so absurd, it was hilarious.

Miyoung made a squeaky noise and waved her tiny arms excitedly, trying to grab something. Doyoung chuckled and let her find purchase on his clothes as he turned back to his work. Breakfast, still, didn’t cook itself.

“Wow, very yummy spinach, truly! We’ll have yummy breakfast, won’t we?” Doyoung chuckled at Kun’s words and felt Miyoung nibble on his shirt, wetness from her saliva seeping through it. And more work… ah. Well. It was what it was.

Doyoung felt a hand on his back, sliding down to rest on his waist and Kun stepped next to him, close enough to be too close without bothering him.

He looked down and Kun was already staring up at him. Now that he was caught, he smiled and rose to his tip-toes to press a kiss against Doyoung’s jaw.

“I love my mate cooking for me,” his voice was soft, a tiny whisper too low for anyone else to hear it.

“Do you?” Doyoung felt a smug grin tug on his lips. It was an instinct, Omegas liked to be provided for so they could sustain a puppy.

“So much, that I’d definitely want to take a moment before going to work and after dropping the puppies off. Do you have one?”

“I have however many moments for you that you’d like to have,” Doyoung leaned down a little, so he could kiss Kun.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
